happyaquariumfandomcom-20200213-history
Levels
Levels are rewards that you receive as you progress throughout the day. As you unlock new levels, new buildings are unlocked. Levels Level 1 *0 to 104 XP Level 2 *105 to 224 XP *You're Awarded 1 Pearl. *Unlocked - Black Gravel, Flameback Angel, Sea Slug, and Lemonpeel Angel. Level 3 *225 to 359 XP *You're Awarded 1 Pearl. *Unlocked- Royal Gramma Basslet, and Red Anemone Level 4 *360 to 519 XP *You're Awarded 1 Pearl. *Unlocked - Teal Gravel, Midas Blenny, Pink Starfish, and Brain Coral. Level 5 *520 to 699 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Spotted Cardinal, Dark Green Leather Coral Level 6 *700 to 914 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Blue Gravel, Yellowtail Damselfish, Turbo Snail, Green Cup Coral, and Tall Lime Seaweed. Level 7 *915 to 1159 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked- Expansion of 2ND Tank, Green Mandarin, Striped Mushrooms, and Tall Pink Seaweed. Level 8 *1160 to 1434 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Pink Gravel, Prawn Gobi, Fluorescent Mushroom, and Tall Maroon Seaweed. Level 9 *1435 to 1759 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Longnose Hawkfish, Mushroom Finger Coral. Level 10 *1760 to 2129 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Polished Glass Gravel, Jawfish, Mini Crab, Pink Bird-nest Coral, Level 11 *2130 to 2559 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Plate Coral Level 12 *2560 to 3049 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Volcanic Rock Gravel, Purple Brush Gorgonian, and Goldfish Level 13 *3050 to 3619 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Betta, Red Gracilaria Algae Level 14 *3620 to 4274 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Pink Lava Gravel, Carberryi, Stylophora Coral, Red Star Ludwigia and third tank Expansion. Level 15 *4275 to 5029 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - None Level 16 *5030 to 5894 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Saddleback Butterfly, Camel Shrimp, Tenius Royal Blue Coral. Level 17 *5895 to 6894 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl. *Unlocked - Three Stripe Damsel Level 18 *6895 to 8049 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Blue Tang, Verde Acropora Level 19 *8050 to 9379 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - None Level 20 *9380 to 10909 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocks - Pacific Redstripe Hogfish, and Fiji Leather Coral. Level 21 *10910 to 12674 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Big Eye Black Bar, Fourth tank Expansion. Level 22 *12675 to 14709 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - See Through Damsel, Flower Pot Coral Level 23 *14710 to 17054 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Wrasse Level 24 *17055 to 19754 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Redstriped Anthias, Spiny Cup Coral Level 25 *19755 to 22864 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Cubicus Boxfish Level 26 *22865 to 26449 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Queen Angelfish Level 27 *26450 to 30579 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Clown Triggerfish Level 28 *30580 to 35339 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Moorish Idol, Fifth Tank Expansion. Level 29 *35340 to 40824 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Porcupine Pufferfish Level 30 *40825 to 47139 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Humu Humu Level 31 *47140 to 54424 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Lion Fish Level 32 *45525 to 62814 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Bubble Clam Level 33 *62815 to 72479 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked -Foxface Level 34 *72480 to 83619 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - None Level 35 *83620 to 96454 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Threadfin, Sixth Tank Expansion Level 36 *96455 to 111239 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - None Level 37 *111240 to 128279 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Powder Blue Tang Level 38 *128280 to 147914 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Snowflake Eel Level 39 *147915 to 170539 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Flame Wrasse Level 40 *170540 to 196604 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Angler Level 41 *196605 to 226644 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Eagle Ray Level 42 *226645 to 261254 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Catshark, Seventh Tank Expansion Level 43 *261255 to 301134 XP *Awarded 1 Pearl *Unlocked - Level 44 *301135 to 347084 XP Level 45 *347085 XP and above. Level 49 *Eighth Tank Expansion Level 66 A lot! You're awarded some pearls. Unlocked - Purple Sheephead Category:Levels Category:Gameplay